ThunderClan/Roleplay
, On this page you can roleplay as a cat in this clan. You can hunt, train, battle, ect. Always sign with four ~'s Archives Archive 1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4 In ThunderClan... Shadow decided to tell the leader he wanted a true warrior name. [[User talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silverfang✨"I have a challenge for you, Blueheart,"✨']] 00:31, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Icewing ordered a few patrols. Icewish 23:06, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Risingwater calmly licked her paw.Silverstar 23:08, October 25, 2012 (UTC) The fresh kill pile was lower ever since Lycus left.... Icewish 23:10, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Silverlightning went hunting with her daughter.Silverstar 23:14, October 25, 2012 (UTC) I will go get some more fresh kill. and I smelled some river clan on our territoriy.*~*~Skypelt*~*~ (talk) 01:06, October 30, 2012 (UTC) (??? What do you mean?) Night fell and snow began to fall.... Icewish 01:09, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt lapped at a paw. I'm running low on catmint. --- Mosskit rolled around in the snow playfully. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 02:23, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Windeagle paced arround camp. He decided to go hunting and ran into the forest. Icewish 03:15, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt padded out towards her usual place to find catmint. When she arrived, most of it was dead. The rest had been stolen by other animals. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:27, October 30, 2012 (UTC) (Faolanmacduncan's post) Mosskit stuck out her tongue to catch snowflakes. when I went out hunting I found a riverclan cat on our territorie by sunning rocks! I saw them with a rabbit I think they are taking our prey! We have to stop them!!! *~*~Skypelt*~*~ (talk) 22:21, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Skypelt looks concerned and determined! Skypelt comes in to the camp, looks to the freshkill pile and decides to go hunting. *~*~Skypelt*~*~ (talk) 23:20, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt padded back to camp. What if someone catches greencough? I won't have any catmint. ''---- Mosskit coughed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:53, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Autumnleaf paced arround camp, worried. Icewish 23:56, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Mosskit collapsed ino the snow, her tiny paws trembling. ---- Featherpelt ran over and picked the small she-cat up and brought her to the medicine den. ''StarClan give me faith. She heard some sort of a cry in the distance.... Icewish 01:21, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt pricked her ears, but padded into the den. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:24, October 31, 2012 (UTC) She saw something move in the forest. She scented it as well. "Bear!" she the shouted. Icewish 01:27, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Featherpelt's eyes widened with terror. She hid Mosskit in the very back of her den. "Stay here, okay sweetie?" she meowed, her voice trembling. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:28, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Icewing lunged at the bear. Icewish 01:43, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Starrykit shrieked and went into a little hole. Faolanmacduncan 18:17, November 1, 2012 (UTC) The bear tried to bite her. Icewish 21:37, November 1, 2012 (UTC)\ Starrykit tried to go depper into the hole. Faolanmacduncan 21:43, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Skypelt runs over to the group and trys to gaurd starrykit.The bear comes closer and then bites skypelt! She falls down into the hole unconcious! *~*~Skypelt*~*~ (talk) 23:14, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Nightpaw screamed as he saw the bear attack Skypelt and Starrykit and jumped at the bear. Fuzzypelt (talk) 23:37, November 1, 2012 (UTC) The bear fled. "Great job," said Icewing to the apprentice. Icewish 23:39, November 1, 2012 (UTC) His eyes glowed and he went to see if Starrykit was ok and helped her out if the hole. Fuzzypelt (talk) 23:41, November 1, 2012 (UTC) "Is anyone hurt?" called the deputy. Icewish 23:42, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Nightkit looked at Starrykit, she's ok! Fuzzypelt (talk) 23:49, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanclan Category:Roleplay